The only exception
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: UA. Anna, editora de una de las revistas más famosas de Japón, era fría, seria, firme y de carácter peor al de un viejo berrinchudo. Había aprendido que lo mejor era enfrentarse al mundo sola y con cara seria, y sus sentimientos jamás se interpondrían en su vida. Y nada ni nadie la iban a hacer cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera el idiota de Yoh Asakura... ¿verdad?/¡Regalo para Geki!
1. Prólogo

**Dedicado a:** Angekila. Por su cumpleaños y para agradecerle todo el apoyo que ha dado este año (no llevo mucho aquí). Espero que te guste, :3.

* * *

_Shaman King no me pertenece. Si así fuera hubiera hecho lo posible para que le crearan un remake más apegado al manga._

* * *

**•The only exception•**

Pasó sus delicados dedos sobre las hojas de carpeta revisando cada fotografía con detenimiento, sintiendo la mirada curiosa de la peliazul llena de nerviosismo.

Aunque su rostro reflejaba lo contrario, esas fotos estaban de maravilla.

La dueña de dichas imágenes decidió ahogar un suspiro al ver pasar otra hoja más donde la rubia miraba con detenimiento cada detalle de las imágenes. La oficina era gigante, decorada con estatuillas antiguas, una alfombra, pinturas asombrosas, una mesa de cristal y un ventanal que dejaba mirar a la ciudad con un cielo azul, mas ésta no lograba ocultar ese incómodo silencio que sólo lo interrumpía las manecillas del reloj. Miró a la editora de la revista de modas más famosa de todo Japón cerrar de golpe la carpeta donde segundos después la extendió hacia su dueña quien, de la impresión, sólo miraba los ojos negros de la chica.

―¿Dónde tomaste esas fotografías? ―preguntó después de unos segundos, frunciendo un poco más el entrecejo y recargando su barbilla en su mano, apoyándose en su mesa. Miró fijamente a la peliazul, quien tragaba saliva nerviosamente.

―En mi escuela y cerca de mi casa: fueron tomadas para que pudiera titularme...

―¿Y con estas fotografías lo lograste?

La chica se sintió pésima al escuchar las palabras tan secas de la rubia. ¡Podían jurar que eran peor que un mismo insulto! Sólo asintió ante el cuestionamiento y agachó la mirada, apretando con fuerza su falda de holanes azul. Maldita sea, ¡es que su mirada es tan pesada!

Ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la vista cuando escuchó a la rubia tomar su teléfono y llamar a su asistente quien segundos después apareció en la puerta con un folder negro y traje sastre lila grisáceo. Podía jurar que sus párpados ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas.

―¿Necesita algo, señorita Kyoyama?

―Sí, Tamao. Ella es Pirika, Usui Pirika. Necesito que la guíes hasta la oficina de Lyserg.

¿Lyserg?, se preguntó. ¿Para qué quería que fuera a la oficina del dichoso Lyserg? ¿Demanda para que se alejara lo más posible de ese establecimiento? ¿O de ella, tal vez? Instantes después no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. ¿Acaso era...?

―¿Inmediato? ―preguntó la ojivioleta, entendiendo rápidamente la petición que su jefa le hacía.

―Claro, contrato inmediato... bueno, si la señorita Usui quiere. Ese es el tipo de eficacia que quiero y buscaba para las próximas fotografías.

Pirika no ocultó su sonrisa gigante al escuchar las palabras de su ahora jefa. Si no fuera porque requería seriedad ya se hubiera lanzado sobre ella, asfixiándola con sus abrazos y matándola con sus besos. Se levantó lentamente, tomando la carpeta y abrazándola con fuerza. Sin ocultar su sonrisa, extendió la mano a la ojinegra quien le miró por unos segundos, dudosa.

―¡Muchas, gracias! Le aseguro que no la decepcionaré. Gracias por la oportunidad.

La rubia se levantó y, sin siquiera mostrar una sonrisa complacida o algo, estrechó la mano de la ojiazul. A ésta no le impresionó: por algo era muy nombrada en las revistas más famosas del mundo.

Una vez separadas sus manos, Pirika casi saltaba hasta donde estaba la pelirosa esperándola con una tierna sonrisa, lista para llevarla a firmar el esperado contrato.

Y cerrada la puerta, la rubia no ocultó más su sonrisa, sentándose y mirando por dónde habían salido las dos mujeres.

―Yo sé que no ―murmuró para sí―. Harás un gran trabajo.

Como le hubiera gustado decírselo frente a frente, dándole confianza a la peliazul para que no se sintiera incómoda con ella.

Pero no. Ella no era así. Ella era Anna Kyoyama, editora de una de las revistas de moda más famosas de todo Japón, seria, firme, de carácter peor que el de un viejo berrinchudo, de mano dura y fría, que no le temblaban las piernas a la hora de enfrentar cualquier problema que se le presentaba. E, incluso, la consideraban cruel.

A todos los trataba igual: cortante, fría, ruda y cruelmente. Simple y sencillamente no tenía «favoritos», tampoco odiaba a nadie. Y exactamente, **nadie **era su excepción. Por algo era bien reconocida. Y le gustaba recalcarlo.

Amaba su soledad, de eso estaba segura. Siempre le había gustado mantener una distancia con su alrededor. Había sufrido y aprendió que lo mejor era enfrentarse al mundo sola y con cara seria, que mal acompañada y fingiendo una sonrisa. Se había jurado a sí misma que los sentimientos jamás se interpondrían en su vida; sólo estorbaban. Había aprendido bastante después de sentir el maltrato de su madre y la indiferencia de su padre.

Había aprendido que la vida no era un cuento de hadas; y de la manera más fea y cruel posible.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando escuchó el llamado a la puerta. Frunció el ceño: sabía perfectamente quién era y no estaba de humor para recibirlo... bueno, cuando se trataba de _él_ jamás estaba de buen humor.

―Pase ―gritó segundos después de escuchar el segundo llamado a la puerta, tallándose la cara y esperando a que, esta vez, ese idiota acatara sus peticiones.

―Buenas tardes, Annita, vengo a entregarte la entrevista que me pediste.

Sólo hizo una señal para dejar pasar al pelicastaño y que éste le pudiera entregar la hoja con la entrevista, aún con una sonrisa gigantesca que la irritaba en cualquier sentido.

―No me llames «Annita», Asakura. Puedes retirarte.

Y como lo esperaba, el moreno ignoró su orden y se sentó en la silla recién ocupada por su nueva fotógrafa. Aún tenía el descaro de ignorar sus órdenes y hacer lo que se le viniera en gana cuando le convenía; y la única razón que encontraba para que él hiciera aquello era que era un idiota y tal vez retrasado mental.

Y por eso, Anna lo odiaba de sobremanera.

Pero, ¿qué más daba? Le venía valiendo queso si el imbécil frente a ella la ignoraba, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Y nada ni nadie la iba a hacer cambiar ni de carácter, ni de opinión, ni de parecer. Se educó así; y así seguiría siempre...

¿Verdad?

* * *

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, por fin terminé esto.

Jaja, es extraño porque no sé todavía cómo plasmarla en Word y ya la publiqué, lel.

En fin, ¿por qué hago esto si todavía tengo un fic pendiente que no me he esforzado en actualizar? Bueno...

Este fic va hecho con mucho amor y caramelo para Geki (Angekila) por ser su cumpleaños. Sé que fue hace como veinte mil años (o sea, una o dos semanas) peeeeeeeeero ya tenía planeado desde hace muuuuuuucho tiempo regalarle esto.

Geki, si estás leyendo esto, espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños y que te haya gustado mi regalito, :3. Mariachis para ti cantando «las mañanitas» con un pastel gigante, :D. Obviamente lo continuaré, esto sólo es el inicio. Pero tenme paciencia: ya casi entro a la escuela y...

Sufro, T.T.

Bueno, ¿les gustó? ¿Quieren que lo continúe? ¿O lo borro de la faz de la página? Díganme qué piensan; contestaré, lo prometo.

Un besote. Que notas de autora más larga. Que sueñen con Ryu y sus labios gigantes. Bye. ^-^/.


	2. Capítulo I

Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos que olvidé aclarar en el inicio del fic (así de pésima memoria tengo):

*El fic está basado en la canción **The only exception** de Paramore, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Es muy poco en lo que me basaré (casi nada). Pero, a pesar de eso: **no lo considero un songfic**.

*Como pueden ver (o leer), intento como sea posible a que los personajes no tengan OoC, hasta me paso de lanza; mas, como en cualquier fic (creo), tendrán sus momentos de debilidad.

*No sé mucho sobre eso de ser una editora de revistas de moda. La única vez que leí acerca de ello fue después de ver la película de 'El diablo viste a la moda' (coincidencia, lo juro). Y muy poco. Así que perdonen si leen algo que no cuadra con ello.

*Igualmente, perdonen si meto palabras bruscas a lo largo del fic. Ya es inevitable, lol.

*De ser necesario, haré advertencias al principio de cada capítulo. Aunque no las creo necesarias por ahora.

Bien. Creo que es todo. Gracias por leer lo anterior.

* * *

**Dedicado a**: Angekila.

* * *

_Shaman King no me pertenece._

* * *

Ahogó un bostezo al escuchar su pequeño reloj de pulsera digital sonar, anunciando las diez de la noche. Se había quedado una hora más para poder revisar mejor los reportajes, entrevistas y las fotos que se publicarían en el siguiente número de su revista.

Por algo era bien reconocida. Y no se iba a dar el lujo de quitarse la posición de una de las mejores editoras de Japón.

Se estiró en su silla y acomodó los reportajes en su portafolio, se levantó y tomó su bolso junto a su saco y salió de su oficina, dispuesta a llegar a su departamento a descansar y darse un baño de agua tibia. Había sido un día atareado, y era lo que más necesitaba.

Lo único malo que tenía su plan era que su automóvil se había dañado, y ahora tenía que pedir un taxi o algo parecido.

Bajó por el elevador y se despidió del guardia de seguridad, saliendo por las puertas de vidrio azulado y abotonándose el saco. Y justo al llegar a unos pasos de la escalera de cemento ahogó un grito de enfado al ver la silueta masculina y delgada del castaño sentado en éstas, escuchando música por sus audífonos y mirando el cielo, tarareando una canción que no conocía.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ahí? Su gemelo, uno de los modelos más importantes que tenía la revista, desde hace más de una hora que debió de haberse ido, argumentando un «es necesario dormir bien para no arruinar mi cara hermosa y no quedar como el imbécil de mi gemelo». Yoh siempre reía ante aquello, diciendo que eran gemelos y que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre se parecerían. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, entonces?

Caminó sin titubear hasta quedar justo detrás de él. Se cruzó de brazos y, con la punta de su zapatilla, golpeó la espalda del moreno sin cuidado; éste inmediatamente giró su cabeza para mirar mejor a la mujer que lo había pateado.

―Quítate de mi camino, Asakura ―espetó la rubia con furia―. Estorbas.

Como era costumbre, el castaño rió y regresó la vista al cielo nocturno, quitándose sus audífonos para escuchar el taconeo que daba Anna contra el suelo.

―Lo haré ―contestó―, pero quiero que me digas: ¿verdad que el cielo está hermoso? Las estrellas brillan mejor que nunca.

Anna bufó. Lo único que quería hacer era irse a su casa y descansar, ¿acaso ese idiota siempre se interpondría en sus planes? Tal vez, cuando ella quiera conquistar el mundo, el Asakura menor llegaría y lo impediría, como siempre lo hacía.

Maldita sea, si quería irse lo más pronto a su departamento a descansar necesitaba darle una respuesta. Y si con ello Yoh la dejaría en paz, lo haría. Levantó la vista lentamente hacia el cielo nocturno bastante molesta, y se sorprendió al ver que él tenía razón: las estrellas brillaban mejor que nunca.

Sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se detuvo a admirar el cielo? Ni siquiera lo recordaba; no se daba la oportunidad. ¿Mirarlo?, tal vez: cuando quería comprobar si ya había oscurecido; en cambio, admirarlo con ese fondo azul marino que fácilmente se confundiría con el negro y con esos puntitos de luz adornándolo, no lo había hecho desde que tenía cinco años, cuando su familia todavía era unida y feliz, cuando todavía sonreía... antes de que todo se fuera al carajo.

Antes de que su madre se enterara de que su esposo le era infiel con otra mujer diez años menor que él, y que con todo su coraje e indignación, se fuera de su casa dejándola a ella al trato indiferente y cruel de su padre.

Y aunque éste le rogó que no se fuera; aunque Anna le rogó que no la dejara sola con él interponiéndose entre la puerta y su madre, la señora Kyoyama no hizo otra cosa más que amenazarla con la mirada y salir de ahí.

Y sólo con eso, su verdadero infierno apenas comenzaba.

―Tienes razón ―contestó seria. No permitiría que su voz se quebrantara en esos momentos―. Brillan mucho. Ahora, ¿podrías qui...?

Mierda, ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto, quedando a treinta centímetros de ella? No se había ni dado cuenta de cuándo se había levantado de la acera, joder. Retrocedió discretamente un paso sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, confundida. Malditos recuerdos involuntarios.

―¿Verdad que sí? La noche está muy bonita ―comentó, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y sosteniendo sus audífonos con la otra, muy sonriente―. Es la primera noche de todo el año que está así de bonita…

―¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ―interrumpió Anna bruscamente―. Desde hace mucho que debiste de haberte ido, Asakura.

―Lo sé, sólo que te estaba esperando: te llevaré a casa.

Espera, ¿y en qué momento se lo había pedido? O mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo él decidía por ella? Nadie mandaba a Anna Kyoyama, y ni siquiera recordaba haberle dicho que su auto se había averiado. ¿Qué acaso era un acosador o algo así? Negó con la cabeza, no lo quería cerca: bastante era soportarlo en el trabajo, no quería soportarlo fuera de él.

―¿Y en qué momento te lo pedí? No necesito un chofer; además, puedo pedir un taxi y sé cuidarme sola. Así que, si me disculpas...

Intentó dar un paso para esquivarlo, mas Yoh se interpuso delante de ella. Otro paso, y otro, y otro...

Jamás la dejaría ir si no le decía que sí. Maldito el momento en que decidió hacerle plática decente a Yoh Asakura. ¿Por qué no lo golpeaba y ya? Oh, claro: no quería sufrir una demanda en contra suya por maltrato contra el empleado. Argumentaría que fue en defensa por acoso y que ya estaban fuera de los horarios del trabajo pero, por favor, le necesitaba para la entrevista con el diseñador Silver que venía desde New York sólo para eso.

No se podía dar el lujo de mandar a alguien más: Yoh era el mejor periodista que tenía, debía de admitir. Además, si no quería que su noche se fuera ahí, peleando una guerra perdida, lo mejor era rendirse y punto.

Qué bajo había caído ya.

Suspiró tragándose las ganas de abofetearlo, cruzándose de brazos, respirando y contando hasta diez. Yoh en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír amable y relajadamente, mirando a la rubia con ojos brillosos y suplicantes. Esperaba que aceptara, por supuesto que sí.

―Si digo que sí dejarás de interponer en mi paso y pronto saldremos de aquí, ¿verdad? ―Yoh asintió con rapidez. Anna titubeó por unos segundos―. Bien, acepto, pero muévete que quiero llegar lo más pronto a mi departamento.

Y sin más, rodeó al ojinegro lo más que podía y bajó por los escalones de cemento, yendo hacia el estacionamiento del edificio abrazándose a sí misma gracias al frío. Por su parte, Yoh se quedó ahí parado, mirando por dónde se había ido y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Primero, que al acercarse cautelosamente a ella mientras miraba fijamente el cielo, Anna se hubiera alejado discretamente de él un paso; y segundo, que le rodeara lo más que podía intentando que él no se diera cuenta.

Se suponía que ella era una mujer reservada y temible; una mujer que perdía los estribos fácilmente y que golpearía a cualquiera que osaba molestarla. Entonces, ¿por qué se alejaba y rodeaba con, podía jurar, más susto que frustración? Ella era de las personas que se hacían respetar chocando pecho contra pecho y hombro contra hombro, llenando de amenazas y palabrotas a cualquiera que se atrevía hacerle frente, ¿por qué no lo empujó y golpeó o insultó, como se supone que tenía que haber reaccionado?

Dijeran lo que dijeran: Yoh era muy observador; una persona que no dejaba pasar por desapercibido esos pequeños detalles «sin importancia». Así que lo mejor sería que no le fueran con esa idiotez de demandas; a Anna le importarían un comino esos documentos.

Oh, mierda. Se había quedado demasiado tiempo pensando. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el estacionamiento y, al llegar a unos metros dentro de éste, pudo ver a la rubia recargada en la pared de brazos cruzados y con una rodilla flexionada. Qué bueno que no podía leer las mentes; por los rostros de la rubia juraría que él ya estaba colgado de sus intestinos en el último piso del edificio.

Fue con ella y le llamó, haciendo que, al alzar la vista, ella le clavara miles de estacas gigantes por todo el cuerpo. Una mirada que ella ya cargaba desde siempre. Le hizo una seña y juntos caminaron hasta un Audi A5 negro recién comprado. Caballerosamente, el castaño le abrió la puerta del copiloto a la rubia quien, sin decir una palabra, entró y se abrochó el cinturón, donde instantes después él ya había entrado al asiento del piloto, encendiendo el motor y comenzando a salir del estacionamiento.

―Tú me guías, Anna ―comentó Yoh unos segundos después de haber salido del estacionamiento. Anna bufó.

―Eres despreciable ―susurró para sí, mas Yoh logró escucharlo y rió, otra vez―. En el siguiente semáforo da vuelta a la derecha y ve derecho por dos cuadras. Hay un puente y seguirás por debajo de él… ―Yoh la miró confundido: de ahora en adelante, si quería seguir llevándole, tendría que mejorar su memoria y recordar todo lo dicho por ella, ya que no se lo volvería a repetir―… en la segunda, giras a la izquierda y vas derecho… y yo te digo dónde parar.

Sonrió nervioso. Se había perdido desde «ve derecho por dos cuadras». Y con esa mirada matadora de Anna, con más razón se tenía que preocupar.

Sólo comenzó a conducir, intentando seguir las órdenes de Anna. De vez en vez él preguntaba por dónde tenía que ir y Anna respondía un «¿No me escuchaste, imbécil?», para después gritarle por dónde tenía que girar y seguir. Y ni siquiera supo cómo pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían llegado al edificio donde la rubia vivía.

Y Anna ni siquiera le dio las gracias, sólo se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó con rapidez, sintiendo el aire frío de la noche golpear su cara y calar sus huesos, y relajarle. Comentó algo sobre el trabajo y llegar temprano y se encaminó a la entrada del edificio, sin siquiera despedirse del castaño.

A Yoh no le molestó; es más, se le hubiera hecho aún más raro si ella le hubiera agradecido cuando él fue quien la «obligó» de alguna manera a llevarla en su vehículo. Se dedicó a mirarla caminar hasta que entró al edificio para poder irse, y aun así se quedó unos segundos más estacionado.

_Anna… Anna esconde algo. Y quisiera averiguar qué es_, pensó antes de arrancar y perderse por la carretera, esperando a que Hao no lo estrangulara al enterarse de que sus botanas se habían acabado.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero y les haya gustado.

Quiero preguntarles algo: ¿está bien el capítulo o quieren que cambie algunas cosas? Ya saben: menos redacción y más diálogo, que ponga directamente el pasado de Anna o sigo con mis pistas intercaladas, capítulos más largos o más cortos… no lo sé. ¿Quieren que cambie cosas con respecto a la redacción para que ustedes se sientan más cómodos? ¿O voy por buen camino? Respondan, ya que así tomo en cuenta sus opiniones e intento mejorar. Después no se quejen, lol.

Un besote. Muchas gracias a M-awesome, Edy Asakura y Cranky Sky por sus comentarios. Espero no decepcionar. También a Geki que, no por aquí pero sí a través de mis redes sociales, me comunicó que le gustó.

******•**Gracias a todos•. Nos leemos.

¿Review, :3?


	3. Capítulo II

**Dedicado a:** Angekila... ¡diablos!, ¿hace cuánto debí de haber terminado esta historia?

* * *

_Shaman King no me pertenece; si fuera así, el remake del anime sería más apegado al manga para que así crearan el anime de Shaman King Flowers._

* * *

Anna suspiró mientras pasaba su mano por sus rubios y bien cuidados cabellos. La oreja ya le dolía, el tímpano le palpitaba por tanto escuchar a la voz chillona que provenía del otro lado de la bocina ―la cual, le irritaba―, su cabeza quería estallar, y su brazo estaba cansado por sostener el molesto teléfono.

¿Qué no entendía que tenía trabajo? Esa idiota de Katsura, llamándole en el momento indicado ―nótese el sarcasmo―; ella **sí** era una mujer ocupada, decente; no una prostituta barata que se vendía con cualquier tipo que se le atravesara en frente y que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para desperdiciarlo en cualquier porquería de chisme.

O bueno, eso era lo que pensaba cuando su madrastra le llamó para decirle las buenas nuevas del día: generalmente, Katsura sólo le hablaba para pedir dinero o para contarle sus aventuras con otros; esta vez era diferente: esta vez sí tenía que ver con ella.

―¿Cuándo? ―fue lo único que salió de su boca después de unos segundos de silencio.

―Hoy, a las ocho de la mañana: lo encontré muerto en su despacho junto a una botella de licor y un frasco de pastillas para dormir vacío. La policía ya viene para acá.

Se pasó la mano libre por su cara y apretó los párpados con fuerza. Era imposible. ¿Muerto? Si acababa de hablar con él hace poco más de tres días, cuando fue su cumpleaños: le había dicho que la quería y necesitaba verla. Ella se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo y que no podía hacerlo; no por ahora. ¿Muerto? ¿Su padre... muerto?

Bueno, no era tan imposible de creer: aun recordaba que, después del abandono de su madre, él se intentó suicidar dos veces. La primera vez no funcionó, ya que Anna había llamado a la policía para que la auxiliaran. La segunda vez... la segunda vez apareció Katsura.

Esa ballena cuarentona, aunque intentaba ―y aseguraba― tener veintitantos años, le había impedido el ahogarse en la piscina pública cerca de su ex casa. El ego se le subió por un tiempo al enterarse que había salido en las noticias y periódicos cercanos. Aunque debía agradecerle ese favor: para esos entonces, ella aún necesitaba a su padre a su lado. Aunque después conoció el verdadero infierno cuando, a escondidas de ella, esos dos se casaron.

Anna por supuesto que se molestó, no era tan idiota: sabía que lo único que intentaba hacer su padre era reconstruir su corazón dañado pero, ¿por qué con la primera tipa golfa que se le atravesaba? No la quería cerca... pero era eso o ser abandonada. No sabía dónde estaba su madre, no podría irse con ella. Y no tenía más familiares. Además, ella la había abandonado, ¿para qué irse con ella? ¿Para ser abandonada otra vez? No: prefirió el ser ignorada e incluso dañada por ese hombre que le dio más importancia a su licor y a sus cigarrillos antes que a su propia sangre.

Y también el ser golpeada y maltratada por esa ballena llena de grasa de Katsura.

―Espero que pagues el funeral y todo eso. Ten un poco de consideración: fue tu padre.

_Sí, pero fue tu esposo. Lo amabas, ¿no? ¡Ah, no! Ya recuerdo, te casaste con él por su dinero, además de que estaba necesitado. Claro, cómo olvidarlo, vieja bruja hija de tu..._

―No te preocupes por eso. Yo me encargo.

―¿Y ni siquiera una lágrima o algo? Por Dios... ¡era tu padre! Eres una insensible. Qué ingrata.

―Era tu esposo. Y hasta te escucho alegre. Creo que te dejó toda su herencia, ¿no? Felicidades. ¿Es todo? Bien, adiós.

Y colgó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Frotó su frente, frustrada. ¡Diablos! Esta tipa ya le había amargado la mañana con eso último. Estúpida migraña; estúpida. Necesitaba terminar su trabajo y, ahora, por la culpa de esa golfa, tenía que planificar, por lo menos, un entierro decente, en lo que se hacía la autopsia al cuerpo de su padre, que en paz descanse.

Tomó el aparato y llamó a Tamao. Necesitaba algo para esa migraña... y de paso, para esa sensación de querer vomitar. En menos de cinco segundos, la pelirosa ya estaba en la puerta, un poco nerviosa y con una carpeta en la mano: no por nada le había llamado tres veces seguidas.

―¿Me llamó, señorita Anna?

―Necesito que me traigas algo para la migraña y para el asco ―Tamao la miró, confundida. Y sin dejar de anotar todo lo que decía su jefa―. Por Katsura: me arruinó el día.

Tamao asintió, comprendiendo todo: siempre le daba migraña a Anna cuando Katsura le llamaba. Aunque eso del asco era nuevo.

―¿Algo más?

Anna pareció meditárselo por medio segundo.

―Sí: ayúdame a planificar un funeral. Es urgente.

Si no fuera porque se trataba de Anna, Tamao se hubiera largado a reír por aquello que, por la frialdad con lo que lo dijo, parecía más una broma que algo real.

―Perdón, ¿qué fue...?

―Eso: no me interesa el costo, no me interesa el lugar, no me interesa nada; sólo quiero... sólo quiero despedir bien a mi padre. ¿Podrías encargarte de eso? Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

A Tamao se le cayó la quijada al suelo, literalmente. ¿Su padre? ¡¿Su padre?! ¡¿Cómo era posible que su padre acababa de morir y Anna... lo dijera como si se tratara de cualquier otra cosa?! O peor, aun, que le dejara el trabajo a ella de planificar todo eso, cuando le tocaba a Anna planificarlo. ¿Acaso era verdad ser aquella ser inhumana que todo el mundo asegura que es?

Suspiró. Se estaba exaltando más de la cuenta: ella mejor que nadie en ese lugar la conocía bien, y su jefa no es así. Sólo... no tuvo buena relación con su padre; eso es todo.

―Yo me encargo ―contestó finalmente, aguantándose todas las ganas de preguntarle si ella estaba bien: no quería morir ahora―. ¿Algo más?

―No, es todo. Puedes retirarte.

La pelirosa asintió, y lentamente comenzó a salir de la habitación, aun sin asimilar lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta del despacho de su jefa, hasta que ésta misma la detuvo.

―Gracias, Tamao.

Entonces así, Tamao supo tres cosas: que Anna sí era humana; que ella siempre sería un misterio; y que algo no andaba bien con ella. Anna jamás daba las gracias por algo. **Jamás**.

Y sonrió: en sus años de amistad ―algo rara, obviamente―, sólo dos veces le había agradecido: esta era la segunda vez. La primera vez había sido hace muchos años, cuando ella la apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba. Caminó hasta su pequeño lugar y llamó a varios lugares, atendió unos teléfonos, le llevó sus medicamentos a Anna, y sólo se desconcentró de sus deberes al escuchar al menor de los Asakura saludarla y caminar hacia el despacho de Anna, a entrar como siempre.

Sabía cómo estaba Anna, y dejar que Yoh hiciera lo que quisiera, como siempre, le iba a costar caro. ¿Qué tal si Anna lo mataba? No, no: jamás descansaría en paz al saber que ella pudo haberlo impedido, y no lo hizo. Se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia él, llamándole de paso. Entonces maldijo el momento en que le elogió esos audífonos naranjas. Lo jaló fuertemente del brazo, a tal grado de casi tirarlo. _Todo para que no entre_, pensó al escucharlo quejarse.

―Auch. Eso dolió. ¿Pasa algo, Tami?

Y entonces, Tamao recordó que no podía hablar con _él_. Estúpidos nervios y sonrojos involuntarios.

―Yo... esto... bueno... es que...

E Yoh rió. Tamao era... Tamao.

―¿Cómo?

―No pu–puede en–entrar. La se–señorita Anna está ocupada y es–estresada. No quie–quiero que se desquite con usted.

Vaya: hace mucho que no tartamudeaba de esa manera. ¿En serio seguía siendo tímida? Qué vergüenza. Yoh la miró confundido, ¡diablos! Lo había hecho preocuparse, ¿ahora qué diría? No podía decirle lo de su padre: si Anna se entera que fue ella quien le dijo eso a Yoh, sería ella quien terminaría muerta.

Y entonces, Yoh rió... otra vez.

―Pero si siempre está así ―contestó simple, colgándose sus audífonos en el cuello―, no le veo lo raro.

Y Tamao sintió, por primera vez, las ganas de golpear a Yoh con esa maceta que estaba a su lado.

―Yoh, entienda: Anna está mal. No creo que quiera verlo el día de...

_Oops_. Su primer error: «Anna está mal». Bien hecho, Tamao, bien hecho. Sólo había hecho que el Asakura se preocupara de verdad: se había puesto serio, muy serio, mirándola inquietado. A Tamao se le volvieron a subir los colores al rostro. A la goma la vida, ¿por qué no nació siendo un ave?

―¿Mal? ¿Pues qué tiene?

Tamao se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Decirle o no decirle la verdad? Esa era la cuestión. Bueno, consideraría el no decirle nada: no quería morir en brazos de Anna... ¿pero y si le decía? Tal vez, Yoh haría que Anna se desahogara: sabía que ella necesitaba un empujoncito pequeño para llorar. Pero, ¿estaría bien que quien le diera ese empujoncito fuera Yoh?

―Bueno, pero más le vale no decir que le dije yo ―_Aunque sería lo mismo; sólo yo sé lo que le pasó_―. El papá de Anna falleció y...

No dijo más, no porque no quisiera, sino porque Yoh ya había corrido a la oficina de Anna, dejándola ahí parada con los nervios de punta. Lo había echado a perder todo, absolutamente todo.

* * *

Escuchó el toqueteo de la puerta de su oficina y lanzó un gruñido. ¡Diablos! Necesitaba trabajar, ¿qué nadie lo entendía? Si tuviera rayos láser ya hubiera quemado esa puerta, y de paso, a la persona que estaba del otro lado de ésta. Sí, eso sería genial: así nadie la molestaría más. Así sí tendría el gusto de ser llamada «bruja sin sentimientos».

Rodó los ojos: como detestaba a las personas que osaban llamarla de esa manera. Sólo lo hacían para molestarla, ni siquiera la conocían bien.

―¡¿Quién?! ―Bueno, aunque sí le podía quedar ese nombre sin necesidad de más.

―Yoh, ¿puedo pasar?

¿Yoh? Oh, perfecto, lo que necesitaba: un adulto que se comportaba como un niño de cinco años para que la molestara y la sacara de sus casillas más de lo que ya estaba. Se tocó la frente y el pecho: hacer corajes de más le estaba dañando ya la salud. Contó hasta diez y respiró profundamente. Momentos después, regresó la vista a la puerta.

―No, Asakura, vete: no tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia para ti.

Y regresó la vista hacia los documentos que tenía en su escritorio, esperanzada de que el dolor de pecho, al igual que el castaño, desaparecieran para dejarla tranquila.

Lo que jamás entendía ―y tampoco quería entender― era el porqué de molestarse en pedir permiso si al final de cuentas ese idiota iba a hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Ahora ya estaba ahí, sentado frente a ella, con una sonrisa torpe pero inquietante. ¿De qué servía decir «no» si al final de cuentas iba a hacer lo que quería? No lo entendía. Definitivamente no.

Anna lo miró, esperando a que dijera o hiciera algo, pero sólo estaba ahí sentado, mirándola fijamente, haciéndola incomodar al máximo.

―¿Necesitas algo, Asakura?

―Yo no, ¿tú necesitas algo, Annita?

Oh, qué bien, ahora Yoh era un zopenco idiota que se creía quién–sabe–qué cosa. Y ella no estaba de humor para soportar aquello, menos por ese hueco en el pecho. ¡Estúpido hueco!

―No me digas... ―Rodó los ojos―. No, Asakura, no necesito nada. Y no entiendo a qué quieres llegar. Además, ¿acaso te importa?

El Asakura la miró atentamente, un poco avergonzado.

―Claro que me importa: me preocupas y mucho. ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo?, yo no sabría qué hacer si a ti... ―calló, sonrojado. Se le estaba yendo un poco la lengua.

Anna dejó su par de hojas a un lado para mirar al castaño, bastante irritada. Se levantó de golpe y lo miró; Yoh no supo identificar si era odio, recelo... o tristeza.

―Lárgate, ahora mismo. ¿Crees que le contaría mis problemas a un idiota que pasa parte de su vida jodiendo la de otros? Pues no, estás equivocado.

Sólo así, el Asakura se puso serio y se levantó, quedando a la misma altura de la rubia.

―¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué eres tan ruda conmigo? ¿Que acaso no sabes que yo también soy humano? Anna, puedo escucharte y apoyarte si me lo permitieras... ¡pero eres tan necia! ¡Carajo!

Calló al ver a Anna. Estaba... ¿sorprendida? Bueno, y cómo no, si era la primera vez que actuaba así con la rubia. No lo conocía molesto, **no lo conocía**. A Anna le creció el hueco en su pecho y necesitó sentarse. Le faltaba el aire... le faltaba todo.

―Anna...

―Todos dicen lo mismo: que quieren ayudarme. ¿Con qué? ¿Para qué? Jamás le he visto el propósito a esto. ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Verme débil? ¿Que me desmorone en su presencia? ¿Que pida un abrazo... un consuelo? Pues las cosas no funcionan así...

Yoh se acercó a ella y tomó el rostro de Anna entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo. Así, pudo apreciar el brillo en sus ojos, un brillo inusual. ¿Anna quería... llorar? No, imposible...

―Anna... no voy a lastimarte... sólo quiero conocerte un poco más. Sé que tu padre falleció esta mañana y...

―¿Cómo sabes eso...? ¡Tamao!

―Ella no tiene la culpa. Literalmente la obligué a que me dijera eso ―Anna iba a decir algo, pero Yoh la calló―. ¿Acaso no te sientes mal? ¿No te duele su partida? ¿Acaso...?

―¡Que no! ―espetó, furiosa―. Yo ni siquiera le importaba: le importaba más su esposa que era más golfa que nada y sus estúpidos vicios antes que su propia sangre, ¡antes que yo, que era su hija! ¿Por qué tendría que sentir algo por ese... hombre?

―Porque era tu padre, y a pesar de sus errores, yo sé que él te quería. Y, muy en el fondo, tú también lo amabas.

Y entonces, Anna soltó las primeras lágrimas. No quería hacerlo, no frente a él pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando el idiota más grande del mundo tenía razón? Era su papá... y hace unos días le había dicho que la quería... ¿y ella qué hizo? Despreciarlo cuando también podía haberle dicho cuánto lo quería. Otro par de lágrimas salieron, y otro, y otro...

Diablos, cuando sintió, ya estaba llorando, llorando de verdad, sintiendo las caricias del castaño en su mejilla; escuchando sus palabras de consuelo. Pero de alguna manera siguió haciéndolo, ese hueco había comenzado a desaparecer. Y se sentía bien.

Tal vez no era tan mala idea despreciarlo; tal vez podría confiar en él. Pero iba a ser tan difícil, aunque si se lo proponía, lo lograría, de eso estaba segura. Por ahora, lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a la camisa del castaño y seguir llorando. De alguna manera, se sentía en confianza. Y sabía que lo estaba.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Mi Dios Hao, me quedó un poco largo este capítulo. Y creo que será uno de los pocos capítulos largos que haré... si ustedes quieren. Es decir, por ahora es como una compensación por tardar siglos en actualizar, pero, ¿no se les hizo tedioso leer todo? En sí, son 2496 palabras. Díganmelo con sugerencias: así tal vez siga haciéndolos largos, o mejor lo corto a la mitad. No lo sé, díganme ustedes. Mi no estar acostumbrada a los capítulos largos.

Otra cosa, ¿quieren que agregue más parejas? No sé, quiero hacerlo pero no me animo. Díganme, ¿les gustaría la idea?

Quiero agradecer a **Angekila, M-Awesome, Edy Asakura, Cranky Sky y Nikiitako** por sus fantásticos reviews que creo que jamás agradecí. Pido perdón por eso pero lo que pasa se reduce a una simple oración: trabajos y tareas de la escuela. Ya con eso creo que entenderán.

Aun así, muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y por hacerse el tiempo para leerme. No tienen idea de cómo me alegran mi triste corazón (creo que está triste porque el 28 de octubre ―dentro de dos días― cumplo años. Por Hao, qué rápido se pasa el tiempo).

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja, felicitación, tomatazo o equis, díganmela. Esta vez, prometo contestar pronto. Oh, y perdón si encuentran errores.

Nos leemos. Que tengan buen día, buena tarde o buena noche. Cuídense mucho. Hasta luego. ¿Review, :3?

*****●**Muchas gracias a todos●***


End file.
